BLUMENKINDER WIDER WILLEN
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Ein neuer Teil der schon berühmt-berüchtigten Portschlüssel-Saga - und diesmal verschlägt es Lucius zusammen mit Snape zu einem ganz besonderen Ereignis!


_Disclaimer: Das einzige, was mir von dieser Story gehört, sind ein paar einzelne, namenlose Charaktere. Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy gehören Mrs. Rowling oder Warner Brothers. Filmrechte hier dran habe ich leider ebenfalls nicht, bezahlt wurde/werde ich fürs Schreiben auch nicht. _

_Rating: Für alle zum Lesen, die mit aneinandergereihten Buchstaben was anfangen können! _

_Kleine Erklärung am Rande:_

_Die Idee entstand bei einem Telefonat mit einer Freundin, schaukelte sich hoch bis zum geht-nicht-mehr und wir kamen aus dem Lachen kaum wieder raus! Ich hoffe, Euch geht es ähnlich! Daher wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Blumenkinder wider Willen_

_- Neuester Teil der schon berühmt-berüchtigten Portschlüssel-Saga - _

"Ich sage dir zum x-ten Mal, Severus, wenn ich dich nach Hogwarts zurückbringen soll, musst du mir vertrauen! Wir brauchen wirklich nur dieses... dieses Ding da anfassen und dann läuft alles wie am Schnürchen!"

Lucius sah seinen alten Freund Severus Snape beschwörend an. Der verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

„Lucius, nach dem, was du mir bislang von deinen ganzen Portschlüssel-Fehlgriffen erzählt hast, bin ich geneigt, gewisse Bedenken zu äußern!"

Genervt verdrehte Lucius die Augen.

„Bloß weil ich ein paar Mal Pech hatte mit den Portschlüsseln..."

„Ein paar Mal?" wiederholte Severus spöttisch, doch Lucius winkte ab.

„Jetzt mach schon! Auf drei... eins, zwei, drei!"

Tatsächlich streckten nun beide Männer die Hand aus und umfassten den Abflussfrei-Sauger am Griff, dann riss es sie schon von den Füßen...

...und das Nächste, was Lucius bemerkte, war ein Höllenlärm um ihn herum und er erkannte, dass er sich inmitten von Hunderten... nein, von Tausenden und Abertausenden von Leuten befand, die sich in wilden Zuckungen bewegten und lautstark zu einer Musik mitsangen, die von weit her zu kommen schien und dennoch in den Ohren dröhnte. Entgeistert blickte sich Lucius um und sah direkt neben sich den sichtlich geschockten Severus stehen. Der schnappte jetzt nach Luft, beugte sich zu Lucius vor und brüllte ihm über die Musik hinweg ins Ohr:

„Ich hab's dir gesagt! Ich sagte, dass ich Bedenken hätte und du..."

„Ach, geh weg, das nützt uns jetzt auch nichts!" fuhr Lucius ihn an. Hektisch blickte er sich um und zuckte zurück, als ein junges Mädchen im blumenübersäten Hängerkleidchen auf ihn zutanzte, irgendwas von „Flowers in your hair" sang und Lucius prompt eine Blumenkette über den Kopf warf. Dann fiel sie ihm rasch um den Hals, küsste ihn auf die Wange, trällerte „Jimmy sei mit dir, Bruder!" und tanzte weiter. Mit offenem Mund starrte Lucius ihr hinterher, dann fuhr er zu Severus herum. Dessen Miene war angewidert verzogen, was wohl an den Margaritenkranz liegen musste, der kunstvoll auf seinem fettigen Haar drapiert war und den Snape nun herunterriss.

„Frag nicht! Sorg lieber dafür, dass wir hier wieder wegkommen!"

Noch bevor Lucius reagieren konnte, kam eine Horde von Leuten auf sie zugerannt, umringte sie lachend und zerrten die Beiden voneinander weg. Trotz Snapes Schreien und Lucius verzweifelter Gegenwehr wurden sie getrennt. Es ging so schnell, dass Lucius nicht mal zu seinem Zauberstab greifen konnte. Obwohl es ihm wahrscheinlich – wie schon so oft bei diesen Portschlüssel-Entgleisungen – eh nichts genutzt hätte! Das war schon schlimm genug! Aber als diese jungen Leute nun auch noch unter lautem Gelächter und Geschnatter daran gingen, ihm seine Sachen auszuziehen, versuchte sich Lucius aufzubäumen und zu wehren – doch er hatte gegen die Übermacht keine Chance. Schließlich ließen sie von ihm ab, und ein junger Mann schlug ihm lachend gegen die Schulter.

„Siehst du, Bruder, so... und nur so kannst du Woodstock richtig genießen!"

Mit den Worten steckte er Lucius ein zusammengerolltes weißes Etwas in der Länge eines Fingers in die Hosentasche, grinste und winkte den Anderen, ihm zu folgen. Ein junges langmähniges Mädchen lachte Lucius an.

„So siehste richtig heiß aus! Echt! Richtig scharf!"

Scharf! Lucius blieb der Mund offen stehen. Dann sah er ungläubig an sich herab. Nachdem man ihm seine Sachen bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen und ihn in andere Klamotten gesteckt hatte, konnte er nun kaum seinen Augen trauen. Seine Füße steckten in orangefarbenen Turnschuhen und er trug eine ausgewaschene hellblaue und an den Hüften viel zu enge Hose, deren Schlag dafür die Weite eines Kindersarges hatte. Angewidert verzog Lucius das Gesicht und zupfte dabei an seinem Oberteil herum, das dieselbe Farbe wie die Turnschuhe und dazu ein gelbes Batikmuster hatte (was immer das auch sein mochte, aber eines der Mädchen hatte erwähnt, dass genau das Lucius' Stil sei!) und einen Schriftzug trug, der verkündete „Make love not war!". Und um seinen Hals baumelte eine ellenlange Kette aus bunten Holzperlen. Dafür war ihm allerdings sein Zauberstab abhanden gekommen. Lucius holte tief Luft und sah sich resigniert um. Auf einer riesigen Bühne ca. 20 Kilometer weit entfernt tanzten kleine Punkte herum und musizierten in atemberaubender Lautstärke. Und um Lucius herum wogte die Menge, tanzte und sang mit, dazu kreisten Flaschen und dieselben kleinen weißen Dinger, die man ihm in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich Lucius derart hilflos gefühlt. Und er hatte wirklich schon einiges mitgemacht! Aber in einem Moment wie diesem wünschte er sich fast eine Konfrontation mit diesem Unjungen namens Potter oder eine Vernehmung von Lord Voldemort herbei! Das Beste würde sein, er würde sich nach Severus umsehen, um mit dessen Hilfe zu versuchen, diesem Desaster zu entkommen. Daher setzte er sich nun langsam in Bewegung.

Doch schon nach den ersten Metern bemerkte Lucius, dass das gar nicht so einfach war. Ständig fielen ihm irgendwelche Menschen um den Hals, küssten ihn auf die Wange, manche auch auf den Mund, ein Mädchen fiel sogar lachend vor ihm ins Gras, umklammerte seine Knie und wollte sich an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen machen. Nur mit größter Mühe war es Lucius gelungen, sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden. Und die ganze Zeit diese ohrenbetäubende Musik, bei der nun gerade von einem „Summer in the city" gesungen wurde und ein paar Mädels mit ihren Tamburins an ihm vorbeitanzten! Hilflos blickte sich Lucius erneut um. Dann trat er auf einen Typen in enger rotkarierter Hose und einer braunen Wildlederjacke mit langen Fransen zu, der sich rhythmisch im Takt wiegte, so dass die langen Enden eines roten Seidenschals, der zu einem Haarband umfunktioniert worden war, mitwehten.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber haben Sie zufällig einen Mann ganz in schwarz geseh..."

Mitten im Wort brach Lucius ab, als der Typ sich umdrehte und er in ihm seinen alten Freund Severus Snape erkannte, der nun mit nackter Brust, barfuß und breit grinsend vor ihm stand und eine dieser weißen Rollen im Mundwinkel stecken hatte und Lucius gerade eine Rauchwolke ins Gesicht blies.

„Hi!"

Lucius erstarrte.

„Severus!!!"

Dessen  Grinsen wurde noch breiter, dann hob er ihr Hand und streckte Zeige- und Mittelfinger in die Höhe.

„Peace, Bruder!"

Nach dem ersten Schockmoment entfuhr es Lucius:

„Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?"

„Wieso denn?? Hier... willste mal ziehen?"

Snape hielt ihm nun das glimmende Etwas entgegen und Lucius starrte darauf wie auf eine von Snapes beliebten Giftmischungen. Dann fiel sein Blick erneut auf die Gesamtgestalt seines Freundes und dessen leichten Bauch, der sich deutlich über dem Hosenbund wölbte. Fassungslos schüttelte Lucius den Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich..."

Er schluckte und wedelte den Rauch zur Seite.

„Und hör auf, mir diesen Qualm ins Gesicht zu pusten!"

„Reg dich doch nicht so auf, Bruder, hier, nimm einen Zug, das entspannt!"

Ehe Lucius reagieren konnte, steckte ihm Severus dieses Röllchen zwischen die Lippen. Sofort spuckte Lucius ihn aus.

„Geh mir weg mit diesem Glimmstengel!"

Severus zuckte nur die Achseln und zündete sich einen neuen an.

„Ey, Luci, du solltest echt ein bisschen lockerer werden und..."

„Was war das gerade?"

Lucius glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Doch Severus grinste nur.

„Es ist doch alles voll entspannt hier und du machst einen auf Stress! Horch doch mal die Musik..."

Er schloß kurz die Augen und sang dazu:

„If you're going to San Francisco... be sure to wear some flowers in your hair…"

Jetzt sah er Lucius wieder an.

„Sag selbst: Wo könnte es schöner sein als hier? Keine nervigen Schüler, nur Blumenkinder rund um uns rum..."

Er zwinkerte einem Mädchen zu, das mit einem Hauch von Nichts als Oberteil dicht neben ihnen saß und an einer Haschpfeife nuckelte, dann fuhr er fort:

„Kein nerviger Potter, kein Dumbledore, keine keifenden Ehefrauen und keine aufmüpfige Söhne, die..."

Severus brach ab, als Lucius ihm seinen Joint aus den Fingern riss und nun selbst einen tiefen Zug nahm. Mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte Severus.

„Tut gut, hm?"

Als Antwort hustete Lucius erst einmal, doch dann nickte auch er. Er spürte förmlich, wie er ruhiger wurde. Dass wenig später die ersten kleinen rosa Eichhörnchen um ihn herum flogen, irritierte ihn zwar etwas. Aber nachdem ihm das Mädchen zu seiner Linken an der Haschpfeife ziehen gelassen und ihm das Mädchen zur Rechten eine Blume auf die Wange gemalt hatte, fand Lucius, dass sein Freund gar nicht so unrecht gehabt hatte. Es WAR entspannend, hier zu sitzen oder zu der Musik mitzutanzen! Es WAR schön, mit lauter netten Muggeln deren Joints zu teilen und es sich gut gehen zu lassen! Und es WAR ganz normal, irgendwann mit den hunderttausenden von Muggeln mitzugröhlen:

„Cheer up sleepy Jean oh what can it mean to a daydream believer  
and a homecoming queen …"

Mittlerweile waren auch die rosa Eichhörnchen verschwunden. Dafür schwirrten nun grünblaue Seifenblasen um Lucius herum, die allesamt das Konterfei von einem gewissen Elvis Presley trugen, wie das Mädchen links von ihm kichernd erklärte. Dazu fiel sie Lucius lachend um den Hals, beide kippten rücklings ins Gras und dann hörte Lucius' Denken irgendwann auf.

Er kam erst wieder richtig zu sich, als er eine weibliche Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr hörte, die leise sang:

„Say nighty-night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be dream a little dream of me."

Mit einem irrsinnigen Rauschen im Schädel, der ihm so groß vorkam wie ein riesiger Kürbis, setzte sich Lucius langsam auf. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug überlegte er vorsichtig, wann er damit begonnen hatte, Pilze auf der Zunge zu züchten. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Noch während er überlegte, wurde ihm eine Flasche vor die Nase gehalten und eine ihm recht bekannt vorkommende Stimme forderte ihn auf:

„Nimm einen Zug und gurgele ordentlich. Und dann runterschlucken, das hilft!"

Gewöhnlich war Lucius nicht experimentierfreudig, aber diesmal gehorchte er kommentarlos. Und tatsächlich: Die Pilze verschwanden, der Druck im Kopf ebenfalls. Dafür breitete sich in seiner Speiseröhre und gleich darauf im Magen ein heißes Brennen aus, das jedoch relativ schnell verschwand. Ein Kichern neben ihm ließ ihn langsam den Kopf wenden. Das Mädchen lehnte ihre Wange an seine Schulter.

„Das ist Selbstgebrannter! Feines Zeug, ne?"

Lucius wollte schon nicken, unterließ es aber. Er bemerkte jetzt auch, dass sich die Menschenmassen deutlich gelichtet hatten. Jetzt rappelte sich das Mädchen auf.

„Du warst echt toll, Bruder! Dreimal in so kurzer Zeit hat's mir noch keiner besorgt! Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder!"

Sie beugte sich nochmals vor und küsste den überraschten Lucius auf die  Wange.

„Wiedersehen!"

Dann schwankte sie fröhlich trällernd davon. Jetzt erst fiel auch Lucius auf, dass die Musik aufgehört hatte. Langsam blickte er sich zu Snape um. Der saß mit seligem Grinsen neben ihm. Das Seidentuch, das irgendwann als Halstuch gedient hatte, war nun als Schärpe quer über Snapes nackte Brust gebunden und mit Goldfarbe stand quer darauf gepinselt „Meister". Jetzt prostete er Lucius mit einer Flasche zu.

„Guten Morgen, Bruder!"

„Oh Gott!"

Lucius rieb sich sicherheitshalber erst einmal über die Augen und dann die Stirn. Dann atmete er tief durch und räusperte sich.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, was passiert ist?"

Seine eigene Stimme zumindest hörte sich so an, als hätte er die ganze Nacht durchgesoffen, durchgesungen und sonst was veranstaltet! Severus zündete sich einen Joint an und nahm einen tiefen Zug, bevor er erklärte:

„Ey, Bruder, das hier ist Woodstock und... WIR – WAREN – DABEI! Yeah!!!"

Triumphierend stieß er die Faust in die Luft. Lucius räusperte sich.

„Wunderbar. Das wollte ich immer schon mal. Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir den Portschlüssel finden, der uns von hier wieder weg und nach Hause bringt?"

Lachend zog Severus die Schultern hoch.

„Wer will denn hier weg? Ich bestimmt nicht! Wozu auch? Ich fühl mich hier sauwohl!"

Das sah man ihm auch an. Neben ihm türmten sich diverse Kippen, leere Flaschen, gleich hinter ihm lagen zwei Mädchen eng umschlungen und eine von ihnen brabbelte im Schlaf etwas von „Gib's mir, Meister!". Entgeistert starrte Lucius auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot, dann seufzte er.

„Severus, ich bitte dich... das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!"

Doch der winkte nur ab.

„Luci, jetzt mach hier bloß keinen Stress, du warst so cool und jetzt zickst du wieder rum!"

Lucius kniff bedrohlich die Augen zusammen und knurrte ungehalten:

„Ich würde dir raten, endlich damit aufzuhören, mich Luci zu nennen!"

Er stand jetzt leicht schwankend auf, stolperte über etwas und erkannte, dass es diese komische Haschpfeife gewesen war. Im ersten Impuls wollte er nur dagegen treten, doch er hatte mit einem Mal das Bedürfnis, etwas zu zerstören. Sein Zauberstab war verschwunden, Potter war auch nie da, wenn man ihn brauchte... Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei bückte sich Lucius zu der Pfeife, ergriff sie und im nächsten Moment riss es ihm schon den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Severus zuckte kaum zusammen, als Lucius urplötzlich verschwunden war. Er pustete nur kurz die Luft aus und nahm einen erneuten kräftigen Zug. Dann gluckste er auf.

„Tja... Sieht aus, als würde ich doch noch hierbleiben!"

Er sah sich zu den beiden schlafenden Mädchen um, während sein Grinsen breiter wurde.

„So ein Pech aber auch!!!"

E N D E 


End file.
